


Day One Hundred Fifty-Four || Phone Rings

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [154]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Waiting on a phone call can be agony. Especially when it just might be dreadful news on the other end.





	Day One Hundred Fifty-Four || Phone Rings

The waiting is killing her.

All day she’s tried to do other things to distract herself. Cleaning house, doing laundry, washing up dishes, even yard work in the tiny little lawn out front. But still, the phone doesn’t ring.

Sitting at her computer, curled up in her chair, Hinata idly browses a few sites, not really paying them any mind. Just clicking, scrolling, reading, watching...all in one ear and out the other. When she catches herself rereading the same line of a random article for the tenth time, she sighs, gets up, and flops face-first onto her bed with a groan.

This is the  _ worst _ …!

All she wants is one phone call.  _ Just one _ to let her know what’s happened. Then she’ll finally be able to relax.

...the silence is deafening.

Then -

As soon as the jingle of her cell goes off, she launches from the bed, scrambling to get ahold of her mobile and hit the proper button. “H-hello?!”

“Hinata?”

Almost immediately, she takes a deep breath, wilting and letting it out as a shaking sigh. “There you are!”

“I’m sorry, it’s been a madhouse -”

“Are you all right?”

“I’m fine.”

“But the news said -”

“You should know better than to trust the news. I’m fine. Not a scratch on me.”

“Oh thank goodness…”

“Did you feel any of it there?”

“Just a very light tremor for a minute or two.”

“Yeah...it was crazy here. But I was actually on the ground, snagging breakfast from a local place. A few windows broke and things fell over, but no one there was majorly hurt.”

“Including you.”

“Including me. I’m fine. I  _ will _ be home late, though - several airport runways are cracked and need to be repaired. Flights are going to be  _ very _ slow.”

“Can...can you drive to another airport?”

“Well...yeah, I could. I’d have to buy another ticket.”

“That’d be f-fine.”

Sasuke breathes a light laugh into the phone. “I’ll be all right. And I’ll keep you updated. My phone was in my room, and it took a few hours before I could get my stuff. They wanted to be sure it was safe.”

“Yeah…”

“Hey…”

“Mm?”

“Don’t worry. Everything’s fine. I’m not hurt, and I’ll be home in a few days, max. If it looks like it’ll be a huge delay, I’ll find another airport. Okay?”

“...okay…”

“I love you.”

In spite of herself, Hinata smiles softly. “...I love you, too. See you soon…”

“I’ll text you when something changes.”

“All right.”

“Bye.”

For a long moment after the click of Sasuke’s phone, Hinata keeps hers held to her ear, staring at nothing as her mind goes oddly blank. In the wake of her panic, now calmed, she’s just...a bit empty.

...then she thinks to fix some lunch.

Her phone reminas glued to her side. From cooking to eating to doing the dishes. There’s a startle as it rings again, picking up when she sees Hanabi’s name. “Hello?”

“Hey! Heard anything yet?”

“Yes...he’s fine, just...stuck for now. Something about the r-runways being messed up, so...they can only let a few planes through at a time.”

“Oh man, that sucks...does he still have his hotel room?”

“I…I’m not sure. I know he was able to go get his things, but...he didn’t say.”

“Oh...well, I bet he’ll find someplace to stay. Then again, everyone else is gonna be thinking the same thing, huh?”

“M-maybe…”

“Well, he’ll get home soon, then you can stop worrying!” A pause, Hinata not replying before her sister asks, “...hey, you want me to come over?”

“What? Oh...I don’t know if -”

“I know how you get when you’re like this. I don’t want you to just sit and mope alone in your house for the next few days! I bet Dad wouldn’t mind, and I can drive!”

“What about school?”

“Oh please, I can drive from your place there! It’s not  _ that _ much farther.”

Nibbling her lip, Hinata can’t think of any other excuses. “Oh...all right.”

“Yay! Gimme like...half an hour and I’ll be there.”

“Okay...bye, Hanabi.”

“Later!”

Hanging up, Hinata considers her phone before managing a hint of a smile. In truth, her sister always knows when she’s in trouble. Issues with their father aside, the girls are best friends, and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

With no tidying left to do before she gets there, Hinata just...sits and waits, reading a bit before hearing her sister’s car pull into the driveway.

“Hey! You okay?”

“I’m fine, Hanabi - really.”

“Well, either way, I’m gonna just hang here for a day or two, okay?”

“Okay.”

Having brought a few days’ supplies, the younger Hyūga sister makes herself right at home. It’s hardly the first time she’s visited her sister and brother-in-law’s place.

“Wanna watch a movie?”

“Sure.”

“Ooh, I’ll make popcorn! Got any soda?”

“Um...maybe?” Leaving Hanabi to rummage through the kitchen, Hinata browses through Netflix until her phone rings  _ again _ .

Sakura.

“Oh my gosh, Hinata! I just got off work and heard what happened - have you heard from Sasuke?!”

“Yes, I have - he’s f-fine, but he’s stuck in the city until they fix the tarmacs.”

“Oh, shit...I didn’t even think about that...are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine. Hanabi is here with me, actually.”

“Well if you need anything, let me know! Naruto’s out of town too, but...he’s the other direction.”

“I will, Sakura - thank you. I’ll be all right.”

“I mean it now, Hinata! I know how you get about asking for help -”

“It’ll be all right, really!”

“Because I will  _ march up there _ if I have to -!”

“I know you will.” Tone a bit weary at the rosette’s insistence, she manages to get her off the phone after a few more promises to call the  _ moment _ something comes up. Sometimes Sakura feels less like a friend and more like an overprotective mother…

“Pick a movie yet?”

“Oh, no - not yet. Sakura called.”

“Yeah, your phone’s gonna be off the hook for a while, huh?”

“That’s all right, I don’t mind.” Accepting her bowl of popcorn, Hinata lets Hanabi take control of the remote, snuggling back into the couch with a sigh. Once a film starts (one she doesn’t happen to recognize), Hanabi in turn nestles up to her sister, quietly munching her snack.

She’s sure there’ll be more phone calls over the next few days. But at least she knows he’s all right...and he’ll be home soon.

Until then, she’ll just have to be patient.

...and try not to pace worried paths into the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> ...this is really random but I spent all my free time today working on another entry for the ship event I'm hosting, and uh...I had very little time left over to do this ^^; I didn't even finish the other fic, ahaha...but! In the morning, lol
> 
> Anywho, this prompt was one of those ones that's like, "...uh, okay?" - it didn't really...spark anything, for lack of a better word. Some prompts I read and it's just like YES OKAY I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT TO WRITE. Others are kinda...creative duds xD But I did my best to make something of this with low inspiration and limited time ^^;
> 
> BUT for now I reallllly need to get to bed, so...that's all for tonight! Thanks for reading n_n


End file.
